What You Don't Know
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Set after OoTP. Harry learns a secret from Dumbledore that the man has neglected to tell him. James Potter is not his father, and a concealment charm has been placed on him to wear off when he turns eighteen.


**What You Don't Know**

**Author:** Kohaku

**Rating:** T (just to be safe)

**Pairing:** Harry/Ginny

**Summary:** Set after OoTP. Harry learns a secret from Dumbledore that the man has neglected to tell him. James Potter is not his father, and a concealment charm has been placed on him to wear off when he turns eighteen.

**A/N:** I've yet to see a fanfic like this, though this will remain a one-shot unless I get a fair amount of positive reviews that want more. So, I must ask you, original idea or no?

**Warnings:** A bit of OOCness, and AUness.

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling officially owns all rights to Harry Potter.

~~**~~

"Acid Pops."

Harry said the password as the gargoyle moved, letting him inside the Headmaster's office. His eyes were downcast as he entered, his mind only on the death of Sirius that had happened only hours before he was called to Dumbledore's office. What the man wanted to see him about was anyone's guess.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore greeted kindly as he gestured for the other to sit down. "Please, take a seat."

Harry nodded and took a stead opposite the Headmaster, whom was seated at his desk. "Now Harry, you must be wondering why I brought you here after such a terrible ordeal. Well..."

He looked up when Dumbledore trailed off, frowning. That meant it was something important, and now Harry wanted to know what it was.

"What is it, sir?"

Dumbledore sighed. "There's something you should know, Harry. I'm sorry it had to be told to you now, but... it's for the best. You see, back in your parents seventh year of Hogwarts, Lily and James were only starting to become friends, they weren't even close to being husband and wife.

"Over time, Lily had begun to develop feelings for Sirius, and he in return, for her. James was furious, having been secretly in love with Lily for quite some time after about his fifth year- and the two boys were very cold to each other for quite some time.

"Somehow, Lily and Sirius drifted apart after graduating, and she and James became close. Not too soon after that, Lily became pregnant with you.

"Lily didn't know what to do. She came to me for guidance, and I helped her the best I could, Harry. She wasn't quite sure if you were James' or Sirius' son. Since James was quite happy that Lily was pregnant with what he thought was his child, she decided that it would be best if he thought it was his. When you were born, she asked me to place a concealment charm on you and a disguise, making you look more like James than-"

"Sirius," Harry said, cutting the Headmaster off, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Dumbledore said sadly. "Sirius had no idea you were his baby, but Lily, feeling guilty, was the one who made him your Godfather."

"She was?" Harry asked. "But I thought-"

"Yes, that's what everyone tended to think," Dumbledore nodded. "Because Sirius and James were so close, you could call them brothers in all but blood except for the feud they had over Lily. But no, it was Lily who named him your Godfather."

Dumbledore fell silent, and Harry stared at the ground, not sure what to think of all this.

Sirius...Sirius was his father.

It was too late to tell him...it was too late to be a real family with him.

Harry felt tears prickling at the corner of his emerald green eyes, and Dumbledore looked on with concern shining through his twinkling blue eyes that hid behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Harry?"

"No..." Harry murmured. "It's not too late...there has to be a way to see him again...Sirius...."

Harry's head snapped up to look at Dumbledore.

"A time-turner," Harry said quickly. "It can let me save Sirius."

"I'm sorry, my boy," Dumbledore frowned. "While you have already meddled in time once, it is not wise to do so once again. You could become stuck in that time period, or-"

"I don't care! If I'm stuck in that time period at least I can be with Sirius again!" Harry quite nearly yelled, making Dumbledore go silent for a moment.

Harry slid down to the floor, his face hidden in his hands. He wasn't crying, just in shock as all this information registered in his mind.

Sirius was his father.

James wasn't his father.

Lily loved Sirius.

Sirius loved Lily.

Harry looked up at the headmaster. "Sirius...Sirius is my father..."

Dumbledore nodded sadly.

Harry felt his heart, along with the whole world, shatter into a million pieces.

~~**~~

Feeling numb, Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Looking around, he saw that the only one in the room by the window was...

...Ginny.

When she heard footsteps, she looked up and over at him.

She frowned upon seeing his emerald green eyes shining with unshed tears, and tear stains already on his cheeks. Wondering what happened, she stood up from her chair and walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Harry?" she asked worriedly. "Are you alright?''

When he looked down at the ground, Ginny's frown deepened. Something wasn't right here, she could feel it.

Harry blinked in slight surprise when he felt Ginny's arms wrap around him. She noticed his surprised expression and smiled slightly.

"You don't have to tell me what happened," Ginny said softly. "But everything's going to be okay, right?"

As Harry stared at her, she stared back at him. He nodded, his own arms somehow finding their way around her.

"Yeah. Everything's going to be just fine."

~~**~~

**A/N:** Don't ya just wanna go 'awww' at the end? ^^ Hehe, anyway...sorry about the shortness, I wasn't quite sure what else to write. If you want more, I can promise you there will be more but not unless another of my fics gets finished first.

REVIEW! :)


End file.
